This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a selection/drive system for use in a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus in which the apparatus is changed to a desired operating state by making use of the rotational motion of a motor.
Such systems are known in the art. One exemplary system includes a drive gear adapted to be rotated by means of a motor, a sector gear adapted to mesh with the drive gear, and a cam integrally formed with the sector gear. An angular motion of the sector gear is converted into a motion required to operate the apparatus through the cam, and the converted mechanical force is used to change the apparatus into the desired state.
Such a conventional system which uses a sector gear to change the apparatus into the stop and playback states needs an additional gear for pause operation if it is desired to change the apparatus into the pause state. The system also needs an additional gear for fast-forward and rewind operations. As a result, the number of components is increased and the arrangement thereof becomes more complicated.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a selection/drive system for use in a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus in which the apparatus may be changed into any of the stop, playback, pause, que and review operations by making use of a single gear.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a selection/drive system in which a reduced number of components are arranged in a simpler manner.